Wasabi Warriors
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: With Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton all going to Collage Rudy inrolls some new students at the Dojo watch him deal with Elliot, Brad, Nelson and Emmett PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Episode 1: Wasabi Warriors

**A:N The new Wassabi Warrior's with Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton going to collage Rudy must take on some new students, Brad, Elliot, Nelson and Emmett.**

Rudy, sighed, as his yellow belt students Nelson and Emmett walked in playing 'Angry Monkeys' on there Iphones.

"Guys! You need to stop spending so much time on your phones and get some exercise!" Rudy complained.

"Actually I walked up the stairs this morning" Emmett commented.

"That's not going to get you to your first degree black belts that you promised your parents you would get"

"Sorry Rudy" They both muttered, walking into the changing rooms.

A very small bright red headed girl listening to music walked in.

"Elliot your late!" Rudy snapped.

"Sorry Rudy, but there was this girl flirting with Brad, so I had to make sure he got to practise" Elliot explained, taking her earplugs out.

"Where is he?"

Elliot looked behind her "Christmas nuts! He's gone again!"

"Just get changed Elliot"

She smiled and nodded,a and went into the girls changing rooms.

Nelson and Emmett came back out, wearing there Gi's.

"Where's Brad?" Nelson asked.

"Flirting with some girl" Elliot said behind them, now dressed in her Gi.

"Oh as usual" Emmett muttered.

"Aw! Is someone jealous because he can't get a girlfriend?" She said mockingly.

Emmett flushed bright red "What NO!" he said his voice going higher by the letter.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that sweetie" Elliot said sarcastically patting his shoulder.

A tall tanned, messy haired boy came in.

"Brad your late!" Elliot scolded.

"I have a good excuse" Brad protested.

"Flirting with girls isn't a good excuse"

"No not that Elliot, I have a new student" Brad said walking out of the dojo.

"Well that's rude he didn't finish his story" Nelson commented, walking towards the dummies.

Brad reappeared with a black haired girl, wearing a pink dress.

"Guy's this is Kasey" He said gesturing to the tall girl next to him.

"FINALLY A GIRL!" Elliot squealed, causing the boys to look at her. "What I can't handle the sweat of you smelly boys on my own!"

Rudy came out "Who's the female?"

"Rudy this is Kasey, our newest student" Brad smiled.

"Oh, Kasey can you do Karate?"

Kasey giggled "No, but puh-lease how hard can it be"

"I like her" Brad said smiling, the boys nodded in agreement.

Elliot looked up with envy "Hmm let's see what you've got" she said dragging her over to the dummies.

Kasey grinned, and lifted her leg up and knocked over all the dummies with one kick, causing the gang to look at her with shock

"Beginners look" Kasey giggled, walking back over

"Beginners look, my aunt Margaret" Elliot muttered, storming into the girls changing rooms.

"Wow she's so pretty" Nelson said in Awe, as him and the boys stared at Kasey

"And athletic" Emmett piped in.

Brad nodded, and looked around the room "Where's Elliot?"

"I don't know" Nelson and Emmett said dismissively.

Elliot came out of the changing rooms, her face as red as her hair.

"Elliot you okay?" Nelson asked scared.

"Just peachy!" She snapped, sitting down on the bench, next to Brad.

"Okay, Kasey your going to help us compete against the black dragons" Rudy announced "The tournament Is on Friday"

"But Rudy it's Thursday" Emmett complained

"Look, I'm sorry I should of warned you but me and Joan have been arguing"

"Rudy! Not again" Elliot snapped.

"She wants to name our cat Fluffy!" Rudy protested, making everyone roll their eyes.

* * *

"Brad!" Elliot called, as she saw Brad in the school hallway.

"Oh hey Elliot"

"I don't think Kasey should be trusted!"

"And why is that"

Elliot rolled her eyes "Because, she claims she's never done Karate but she beat me in that spare!"

"Oh I get it!"

"Thank you!"

Brad smirked "Your Jealous"

"Of what?"

"That your not the only girl"

"And I was excited at first"

"Yeah but your also jealous because she's better than you"

"Ugh! Bye Brad!" Elliot snapped walking away.

Nelson and Emmett came up to Brad.

"Elliot's jealous" Brad smirked.

"Is it of that new bacon flavoured gum, in canada! Cause I am too" Emmett commented.

"Um...No because of Kasey"

"Ahh, that makes more sense"

Nelson piped in "I'm confused why is she jealous?"

"Because she's not the only girl" Brad explained.

"Oh! And maybe she has a crush on Brad" Emmett smirked.

"Eww!" Brad exclaimed.

"Hey!" a voice said from inside a locked.

"AHH! GHOST!" Emmett said jumping in Brads arms.

Brad quickly dropped him on the floor "Guy's it's Elliot" he said opening the locker kicking it open.

Elliot jumped out "Hey how did I end up in Kasey's locker?"

"Elliot" Brad warned staring down at her.

"Fine! I was snooping" She confessed, looking down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Well, Emmett I still don't think she can be trusted, also they sell bacon gum at the store across from Phil's falafel"

"Christmas nuts! I'm going to buy some!" Emmett exclaimed running off.

"Oh-Kay, Elliot you shouldn't be jealous" Brad said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really...Wait don't try that with me! You called me Ew!" Elliot exclaimed whacking Brads hand off her shoulder.

"No not you, just dating you" Brad explained.

"Ugh!" Elliot exclaimed walking away.

Nelson looked up from his phone "So what did I miss?"

Brad rolls his eyes and walks away.

"HEY! COMEBACK!" Nelson shouts. "Oh I got a text...GOD MUM!" He exclaims looking at his phone.

* * *

Rudy paced anxiously across the black dragons dojo.

"Where's Elliot?" He asked panically.

"She had a strop at school and no one's seen her since" Brad explained, looking at Kasey.

"The tournament starts in 5 minuets and we need her to win"

"I'll do it" Kasey offers.

"It's Fine I can" A voice said behind them.

"Elliot! You came!" Brad explains walking up to her.

"Yeah, of course I did"

"Great" Kasey mutters.

"Okay Nelson your up, your chopping the breaking boards" Rudy explained, pushing Nelson on the matt.

Nelson gulped as he saw his 6ft5 opponent.

"I can't do this!" He exclaims panic-ally.

"Yes you can!" Brad shouts.

Nelson nods as he watches his opponent chop 3 breaking boards.

"Oh I just pooed my pants" Nelson sings looking at the floor.

"COME ON NELSON!" Elliot cheers.

Nelson walks towards his breaking boards, cracking his knuckles.

"Add on more!"

"What is he doing?" Brad asks Rudy.

"I'm getting deja vu" Rudy mutters.

Nelson slams his hand through the four breaking boards, breaking them all.

"Winner is Nelson Milksop" The referee announces passing Nelson his newly won green belt.

"YES! I'M NOT A FALIURE!" Nelson cheers happily.

"Okay Elliot your next" Rudy announces.

Kasey looks up "I need to walk around for a second my legs are asleep" she walks off, towards the black dragon end of the dojo.

"Okay Daddy what do I do?" Kasey asks her father.

Ty smirks "We need to beat bobby wassabi! Just 'accidentally' kick the girl so she can't play" He says evilly putting air quotes around the word accidentally.

"Okay Daddy bye" Kasey smirks walking over to Elliot, who's currently stretching with Brad.

"Hey Elliot"

"Oh..Kasey" Elliot sneers, stretching her arms out, and rotating her neck.

Kasey smirks, and kicks the back of Elliot's leg hard, while Brad is on his phone.

"OW!" Elliot screeches , sitting on the floor in pain.

"Elliot!" Brad exclaims rushing over to her with concern.

"My leg!"

"Elliot, you can do this!" he encourages, "Don't be such a girl!"

"I know I can!" Elliot snaps standing up in pain, walking over to the mat.

"Poor Elliot" Nelson comments appearing next to Brad.

"I know" Brad mutters.

"And people say I can't do Karate" Kasey smirks, causing Nelson and Brad to whip the heads round and look at her.

"YOU BROKE THE WASSABI CODE!" Brad exclaims pointing his finger at Kasey.

"Oh which code is that?" she asks dumbly.

Emmett appears behind Nelson, all three boys look at each other before reciting "We swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die WASSABI!"

"Oh that one!"

Elliot gulps as she looks up at the at peg she has to kick.

"COME ON ELLIOT!" All the boys cheered, making Elliot do a slight smile.

She went over to the side of the mat, Elliot smiled as she remembered about what Rudy told her about one of his best students Jack Brewer he did the same thing but from his hands, she put her hands on the floor ready to launch.

"What's she doing she's only a blue belt!" Brad exclaimed.

"I've only seen this before and he was a black belt" Rudy mumbled, crossing his fingers.

All of the dojo watched in amazement as they saw Elliot fly up and kick the peg.

"OW!" Kasey yelled holding her head, once the peg hit her.

Elliot looked up from the ground "YES!" Cheering ecstatic "I DID IT!"

The referee walked over and handed her a red belt.

Rudy, Brad, Nelson and Emmett all come rushing over, putting her on there shoulders.

"Baby!" Ty exclaimed walking over to his daughter. "Are you okay?"

Kasey put on a smile "Fine daddy"

"DADDY?!" The wassabi Warriors shouted, dropping Elliot on the floor.

"Fine the gig is up, I'm a black dragon and Ty over here is my daddy and I'm his special princess"

"WELL WHEN I'M FINSHED WITH YOU YOUR GONNA BE A BLACK AND BLUE PRINCESS!" Elliot exclaims, running over to her Brad wraps his arm around her to hold her back.

"Okay bye Daddy start the car!" Kasey screams running out, with Ty following quickly behind her.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Elliot" Emmett apologizes.

"It's fine guy's" Elliot smiles, giving them a group hug.

"Can I have a picture?" Rudy asks.

"Sure Rudy!" Brad smiles.

Rudy grins and passes the camera to his wife Joan.

They all stand next to each other, each in a different Karate pose.

"WASSABI!" They all shouted a second before the flash goes off.

**A:N Hey did you like it?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Favourite character?**

**Favourite Moment?**

**Least Favourite character?**

**Which Character do you think is which? E.g which is Kim, Which is Jack, who's Eddie? Who's Milton?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Any couples you want to happen?**


	2. Episode 2: Date Busters

"Oh my god!" Nelson shouts happily walking into the dojo.

"What?" Elliot asks, reaching down to touch her toes.

"THERE'S A ROBOT COMPETITION IT TOWN!" Nelson exclaims excitedly.

"There is no way I'm joining that" Brad says walking towards the dummies.

"Fine Elliot?"

"Sorry sweetie but NO WAY!"

"Emmett?"

"I'm banned from anything to do with Robots"

Nelson sighs and goes into the changing rooms, depressingly.

"Aww I feel bad" Elliot says as her eyes follow where Nelson just were.

"Same" Brad mutters.

"We don't really do anything for Nelson" Emmett comments walking towards Elliot and Brad.

Nelson walks back into the dojo mopping.

"Fine Nelson we'll do your stupid robot competition" Elliot says smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes Nelson really" Brad smirks.

"WIPPIE!" Nelson says happy dancing.

"Dude if this is how you are before the competition imagine what your life if you win" Emmett says placing a hand on Nelson's shoulder making him stop dancing.

"Okay first things first we need to plan" Nelson announces walking over to his backpack, in the corner in the room and grabbing a pig piece of blue paper.

"You guessed we'd agree" Elliot comments tilting her head to the side.

"I had a hunch" Nelson smirks.

"Of course you did" Brad mutters walking over to were Nelson laid out his plans for the robot.

"Does it breathe fire?" Emmett asks.

"No"

"Does it shoot lasers" Brad asks.

"No"

"Does it transform into a car" Emmett asks.

"No"

"Okay then Nelson what do it do?" Elliot asks.

"It has a sticker saying science is cool" Nelson offers.

"LAME!" Brad smirks.

"Don't be mean" Elliot snaps "But sorry Nelson it does seem kinda lame"

Nelson sighs "Fine I guess seem as were working as a team I will consider some of your ideas"

"It should cook food" Emmett suggests.

"And can do your make up" Elliot smiles

"Oh and can do Karate" Brad suggests.

Nelson rolls his eyes "You guy's want to create a robot that breathes fire, shoots lasers, transforms into a car, which can also cook, do make up and can master Karate"

"YES!" Elliot, Nelson and Brad exclaim.

"I don't think it's possible"

"Yeah but the three of us and Emmett may be able to manage it" Brad smirks.

Nelson looks up and shrugs "We can try"

Elliot rubs her belly "Can we try at falafel Phil's?"

"Sure I'm starved" Nelson agrees.

* * *

Nelson looks across at Brad and Elliot "Okay I need to tell you two something"

"Okay" They say in unsion.

"I didn't want to say in front of Emmett cause he'll make fun, one of the only reasons I want to enter this contest is because my girlfriend who I really like is also entering it"

"OMG! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS SHE!" Elliot squeals.

"Oh Marni Ports"

Elliot and Brad tilt there heads to the sides "Marni Ports?"

"Yeah the president of AV club" Nelson gushed going red.

"Just make your move man" Brad says.

"Easy for you to say every girl at seaford high fancies you" Nelson snaps.

Brad smirks "True"

"I don't" Elliot mumbles

Nelson looks up in confusion"But you said you use to when-"

"If you want to live you won't finish that sentence" She threatens.

"Aw! Ellie you use to fancy me" Brad smirks widens.

"Whatever" Elliot grumbles.

Nelson smiles appolgetically before saying "Mum got stuck in the bathtub again I have to go" He said picking up his plan leaving.

Emmett comes back from the bathroom "I got this chicks number!"

"Who is she?"

"Some girl named Marni Ports" Emmett shrugged going back to his falafel balls.

"WHAT?!" Elliot exclaims.

"Shoot! Poor Nelson" Brad mutters.

* * *

Brad walks up to his locker and sees a medium height light brown haired girl stood there.

"Hello?" Brad calls, he was use to girls coming up to him but he had never seen this girl in his life!

"Hi I'm Marni Ports" the light brown haired girl says flirtatiously.

Brad widened his eyes "Marni Ports?"

Marni smirks "That's my name don't wear it out"

"Oh I have a girlfriend she'll be mad if she sees you talking to me he lied smiling

Elliot smiles and walks up to Brad as she walks down the stairs. "Hey Brad"

Brad sighed with relief "Hey babe"

Elliot looks up at him with confusion "Huh?"

"Marni this is my girlfriend Elliot" Brad explained, giving Elliot a go along with it look.

"Ah! Yes that's me the girlfriend" Elliot lied, faking a smile.

"Oh Hi I'm Marni Ports" Marni says shaking Elliot's hand. "Anyway's even though your REALLY CUTE! It's fine I already have boys crawling all over me" Marni snaps walking away.

Elliot's eyes widen "No way is that THE Marni Ports"

"Sadly it is Ellie"

"Don't call me that" Elliot threatens slapping his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Brad mutters.

"Well first of all get Nelson out of this contest, then tell him about Marni"

"Agreed"

* * *

Brad and Elliot gulp as Emmett and Nelson walk into the dojo, sooner or later there gonna find out they're dating the same girl.

"I think we should drop out of this contest" Elliot announces.

"Why?" Nelson asks.

"Because Marni dropped out" Brad lied whispering in Nelson's ear.

"Oh! Okay" Nelson shrugged having a dream smiley at the mention of Marni's name.

"That reminds me Nelson I met this most amazing girl the other day" Emmett smiles.

"Me too man" Nelson grins fiving Emmett.

"Let's not talk about dating seem as Elliot is single and no one likes her!" Brad piped in.

"Hey!" Elliot exclaims "I mean yeah, it's so sad and stuff"

Nelson walks up the Elliot and places a hand on her shoulder "It will be okay".

Brad stifles a laugh "Yes Elliot it will be okay!"

"And you will get punched" Elliot threatens marching up to Brad.

Brad shrugs "Hey! Your the girl who use to fancy me! You wouldn't hurt me"

Elliot gritted her teeth "Wanna bet?!"

* * *

Marni walked up to Nelson "Hey Nelly belly I'm sorry sweetie my grandmas sick I can't go on our date"she said kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"It's fine honey as long as your fine" Nelson says dreamily holding his cheek walking away.

Marni smirks and dials a number on her phone "Hey Emmett baby actually my plans just opened up it turns out the my hamster didn't die"

Elliot and Brad appear from the bushes.

"Ugh! That sleaze-bag!" Elliot snaps, glaring at Marni from a distance.

"She's the guy version of me!" Brad exclaims.

"And that isn't a good thing to be" Elliot mutters, snatching the binoculars of Brad.

"Yeah.. Wait Hey!"

* * *

Nelson walked along the street waiting for Elliot and Brad eating ice cream, when a figure grabbed him from behind.

"HELP!" Nelson screams.

"It's us!" Brad snaps from behind him.

"1. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! 2. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Nelson exclaims.

Brad and Elliot examine each others outfits, they were dressed all in black but each wearing a army jacket and had army face paint on there face.

"1. We're just hanging out with our buddy Nelson and 2. it's in fashion!" Elliot explains with a hand on her hip.

"Oh okay, but I haven't seen these outfits in stores" Nelson, mutters as Elliot and Brad drag him along the street.

"Well obviously you don't shop in good stores" Elliot snaps.

"The scientist weekly store is a great store!" Nelson defends.

Brad rolls his eyes "Dude! Your not helping yourself"

Nelson rolls his eyes, as Elliot and Brad stop suddenly making him go flat face on the floor.

"Ow! Why are we here?" Nelson mumbles rubbing his head.

"Um not reason" Elliot lies her voice going higher by the word.

"Nice save" Brad mutters.

"Okay fine were here because your girlfriend is cheating on you!" Elliot snaps.

Nelson freezes "WHAT?"

"She is, she's dating Emmett and she tried it on with me" Brad explains.

"I don't believe you"

"Fine lets go in" Elliot says dragging him inside the restaurant, Brad following behind closely.

Nelson freezes once more when he sees Emmett and Marni giggling at table holding hands.

"Marni?" Nelson calls out softly.

"Nelly? I'm this is my brother" Marni lies putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No because Emmett is my best friend his sister is 20 and your a only child" Nelson says removing the perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Nelson? Why are you here?" Emmett asks standing up.

"Because OUR girlfriend is cheating on us!" Nelson snaps storming outside.

"We're over! Don't come near me or my friends again" Emmett snaps following Nelson.

Marni stands there fumming "YOU DID THIS!"

Elliot laughs "Not sweetie you did this!"

Marni storms out, but not before Brad tripping her up so Marni's face collides with a 7 year old boy's pasta.

* * *

"I'm sorry man" Emmett appolgizes sitting down next to Nelson.

"It's fine I just really liked her"

"Me too"

"Hey it's single night at my mum's bingo night wanna go?" Nelson asks.

"Sure!" Emmett smiles, as he and Nelson go down the street.

* * *

"I think we did well Ellie!" Brad says as he dipped a spoon into his and Elliot's shared sundae.

"Here here" Elliot agrees smiling.

"This is nice we never hang out just the two of us"

"Yeah but were alone in a restaurant sitting at a table sharing a sundae it's like a date"

Brad smirks "So?"

Elliot's face flushes as red as her hair.

Brad bursts out laughing "YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE" He says betweens laughs.

Elliot frowns and flicks the ice cream of her spoon on too Brad's face.

"Oh it's on!" Brad challenged flicking her back.

* * *

**A:N Hey did you like it?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Favourite character?**

**Favourite Moment?**

**Least Favourite character?**

**Which Character do you think is which? E.g which is Kim, Which is Jack, who's Eddie? Who's Milton?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Any couples you want to happen?**


	3. Episode 3: Elliotella

"Rudy why are we doing this?" Elliot complained, the gang was currently clearing Rudy's attic.

"Because Joan wants this clearing before she gets home"

"Ugh!" Elliot exclaimed lifting up a massive box, a large book falling out of it.

She picked it up it read 'Cinderella'.

* * *

_Elliot woke up in a the dojo. How did I get here?" she mumbles sleepily._

"_ELLIOTELLA!" Rudy shouted walking into the dojo._

"_Rudy?"_

"_That's Sir Rudy to you!"_

_Elliot rolled her eyes, Rudy must have had to many falafel balls. "..Whatever"_

_Emmett walked in "Elliotella I need a new suit for my ball"_

"_Okay now I'm confused"_

"_How hard is it to buy a suit?!" Emmett exclaimed having a strop._

"_Rudy tell Emmett to calm down!" Elliot snapped._

"_Don't talk to your step-brother like that!" Rudy snapped._

"_Oh-Kay this is a prank Brad set up right?" _

_Emmett and Rudy gasped._

"_What?"_

"_How dare you address the prince as 'Brad' for peasants like you its your majesty or Prince Brad"_

"_Yo! I got a Iphone for my birthday I ain't for peasant" Elliot snapped._

* * *

_Joan came rushing into a posh looking room "Prince Brad!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The king is requesting a ball for you to meet a bride"_

_Jack sighed and rolled his eyes "Very-well Joan making it tomorrow I will have every good looking girl in town to attend"_

_Joan smiled "As always I will check your phone for the names under 'hot'"_

_Jack smiled gratefully "Thank you Joan, my wife has to be deffo be hot!"_

* * *

_Elliot sighed as she scrubbed the dojo's mat she was wearing a bandanna clipping her fringe back, and was wearing old fashioned clothing._

"_God!" she breathed sitting on the floor._

_Rudy, and Emmett walked in "This is perfect!" Rudy exclaimed._

_Elliot stood up "What is?"_

"_The royal ball is tomorrow so I shall send Kasey to fetch Prince Brad"_

"_You mean lying, too faced, back stabbing, fake Kasey?"_

"_Oh you do know her" Emmett commented._

"_No way! Is 'Prince Brad' going to like her!" Elliot said putting air quotes around the words prince Brad._

"_He shall and we shall be rich"_

"_Um-Hum sure"_

_Kasey walked in modelling a hideous bright pink fluffy gown. "How do I look?"_

_Rudy smiled "Good enough to steal Prince Brads heart"_

_Kasey smirked "Good, see Elliotella this is how un-peasants look"_

_Elliot rolled her eyes "un-peasants isn't a word"_

* * *

_Joan smiled as she fiddled with Brad's robes. "Here we are Sir"_

"_Thank you Joan, tonight is the night I shall meet my future queen"_

"_You've grown up so fast"_

"_I know, but luckily I've always been handsome"_

"_Yeah sure" Joan said faking a smile._

_Elliot sighed and threw of her rubber gloves on the floor sitting on the bench in the dojo, Emmett, Rudy and Kasey all went to go to the ball._

"_ELLIOTELLA!" A voice said behind her, making her fall of the bench._

"_Oh god! Nelson?"_

"_Yes I'm your fairy god-brother"_

"_Sure you are" Elliot muttered._

"_I'm here to say Elliotella you shall go to the ball"_

"_Yeah I'm sure I'll look great wearing this scruffy dress"_

"_Have you never read the book? I'm here to make you look good"_

"_Oh great" Elliot said sarcastically._

"_WASABI!" Nelson said flicking his wand at Elliot, she quickly shut her eyes, once she reopened them she looked down she was wearing a sleeveless purple puffy dress with diamonds on the top half, and had big purple heels on so she was average height._

"_Wow! I look good!" Elliot commented as Nelson held up a mirror, she was wearing glittery make up with a purple eye mask and her bright red hair was down and curled to the side._

"_Of course you do, I have Nelson magic" Nelson smirked popping his collar._

"_Yeah sure" Elliot said faking a smile._

* * *

_Elliot adjusted her eye mask as she walked down the palace stairs._

_Brad looked up and saw a beautiful bright red headed girl in the middle of the dance floor, he quickly finished his punch and made his way over to her._

"_Hello I'm Prince Brad" Brad smirked kissing Elliot's hand._

"_I'm..actually I'm not going to say my name" Elliot smirked, curtseying_

"_I've always loved a good mystery" Brad said leading Elliot to the dance floor._

_Brad tightly put his arm around Elliot's waist, and Elliot placed one hand in his and another on his shoulder._

"_This feels weird but nice" Elliot commented._

_Brad smiled "Yeah it does ,I feel like I know you"_

"_Trust me you do" Elliot muttered._

_The clock struck midnight_

"_Shoot! I have to go!" Elliot exclaimed escaping from Brad's grip, accidentally dropping her shoe on the stairs._

"_Oh of course I lose my shoe" Elliot mutters as she steps outside._

* * *

_Elliot quickly stuffs her dress and her remainder of the pair of shoes in the girls changing rooms, and changed into a bobby wasabi t-shirt, and began scrubbing the mats._

_Rudy, Emmett and Kasey walked in laughing._

"_Hey guy's did you hit it off with Prince Brad?" Elliot asked her eyes glued to the mats._

"_No some stupid girl came in and stole him away!" Kasey snapped._

"_Oh she sounds horrible"_

"_Ugh! She is!"_

_Rudy looked up suspiciously "Hm..why are you wearing make up?"_

"_Because... I was cleaning the floor that good you could see my reflection and It looked horrible so I didn't feel that grossed out when I looked at the floor" Elliot lied smoothly._

_Emmett shrugged "She has a point" Kasey and Rudy nodded in agreement._

"_See if It was my face I would stare at it all day" Rudy smirked popping his collar._

"_And I would throw up" Elliot muttered, before giving him a gigantic smile._

* * *

_Joan came into Brad's room "Prince Brad you look so unhappy"_

"_I met this most amazing girl last night and all I have left is a shoe"_

_Joan rolled her eyes "Have you ever read the book? You search the town for her by seeing if the shoe fits"_

_Brad smiled and clicked his fingers "I have it I'll just search the town and who's ever feet fits the shoes I will marry"_

_Joan rolled her eyes again "I wonder where you got that idea from"_

"_I don't know it just came to me"_

* * *

"_HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I may be a princess" Kasey squealed walking in._

"_Why?" Elliot asked._

"_Ugh! Because Elliotella Prince Brad is searching every girl and if this shoe fits then he will marry her"_

"_Really?" Elliot said perking up._

"_Yes!"_

_Elliot had a smug smile tugging at her lips._

* * *

_Brad sighed "Joan this is the last place I'm going Bobby wasabi's dojo I have been searching for like 7 hours after this I'm done and she must live out of town"_

_Joan gave the teenage boy a smile "Of course prince Brad"_

_Brad smirked walking into the dojo._

"_Christmas nuts! Hello Prince Brad" Emmett said bowing down before the taller boy._

_Rudy came out smiling "Prince Brad my pleasure"_

_Kasey then came rushing in, wearing the ball dress she was wearing last night "Prince Brad it's me!" she shrieked nearly falling over Emmett._

_Brad rolled his eyes, and prayed that this girl wasn't his mystery girl "Joan shoe!"_

_Joan smiled and bent down passing Kasey the shoe._

_Kasey smirked and sat down on Emmett sitting bowing down figure "In a matter on minuets I will be your future bride!"_

"_..Great" Brad muttered sarcastically._

_Kasey smiled as her big foot struggled to fit into the dainty shoe "One sec"_

_Rudy frowned "I don't think it's going to fit"_

_Brad frowned aswel "Are they any other females who live here?"_

_Rudy and Emmett looked at each other._

_Elliot came into the dojo holding bright pink boxers "Sir Rudy do you want these put on delicate?"_

_Brad smiled "Would you like to try on the shoe?"_

_Elliot nodded happily! This is it! She simply slipped the shoe on._

"_It's you" Brad muttered pulling her up._

"_It's me"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_ELLIOT!" "ELLIOT!" Elliot heard voices from no where call!_

* * *

Elliot woke up startled as she saw Brad inches away from her face. "AHH! She screeched.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked her.

"W-What happened?" Elliot mumbled holding her head.

"Well, you were looking at this book when Brad sneaked behind you making you jump which resulted in you chasing him, and tripping up and banging your head" Rudy explained.

"I had this really weird dream, ALL OF YOU WERE THERE!" Elliot exclaimed "And you were all mean expect from Brad he was kinda cute"

Brad smirked "I always am!"

"Oh shut up" Elliot smiled.

**A:N Hey did you like it?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Favourite character?**

**Favourite Moment?**

**Least Favourite character?**

**Which Character do you think is which? E.g which is Kim, Which is Jack, who's Eddie? Who's Milton?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Any couples you want to happen?**


	4. Episode4:The Tale Of Ye Old Haunted Dojo

Emmett's sat there in a chair holding a massive book "Hello there I didn't see you come in, I was just reading a ghost story or should I say gory MWHAHAHA! Would you like to here it? Of Corpse you would! So now I bring you the tale of the haunted dojo"

Brad and Elliot walk in

"Who are talking to?" Brad asks.

"And is that my bath robe?" Elliot asks gesturing towards the red bath robe Emmett's wearing.

"What NO!" Emmett screams running away

* * *

Elliot walked in to the dojo frowning.

"Elliot what's wrong?" Emmett asked as, he Nelson and Brad sit down on the bench.

"Well, Stacey stupid Whitehall" Elliot sighed sitting down next to Brad.

Brad smirked "Oh I know Stacey she's girlfriend number..." He quickly go out his phone "Number 5"

Nelson rolled his eyes "`What did she do?"

"Well all the cheerleaders are having a sleepover at her house, and she didn't invite me!"

"Why?" Brad asks, giving her a goofy smile hoping to cheer her up.

"Ugh! Because she thinks I'm dating this dummy!" Elliot said pointing to Brad.

"You want to" Brad mutters causing Elliot to whack him on the head.

"No! Thanks a lot Brad" Elliot mutters storming into the changing rooms.

Brad frowned place his, hand on his chin resting it. "I feel bad"

"You should" Nelson and Emmett commented.

Brad jumped up smiling "I have an Idea why don't we just have a sleepover here!"

Nelson smirked "You know that isn't that a bad idea saying it's coming from you"

"Hey! Anyway you guy's distract her and I'll get some sleepover stuff from my sister" Brad said jogging out of the dojo.

Elliot came back wearing her gi "Where's dummy?"

Emmett stopped himself from containing a smile "He went to go make you feel better"

"I highly doubt it it's Brad"

"Well believe it"

"Um-Hm sure" Elliot said sarcastically.

"Elliot get changed were taking you out!" Emmett said pushing her into the changing rooms, and locking the door.

"HELP!" Elliot screamed from inside the changing rooms.

"She must never know" Emmett muttered holding the door with his back.

Nelson rolled his eyes "Emmett it's locked"

Emmett walks away from the door "Right"

Brad come running in "Hey guys! Where's Elliot?"

"She's locked in the changing rooms" Emmett says proudly.

"WHAT?" Brad exclaims "Oh wait we need her away while we set up the sleepover"

Nelson smiles "Does this mean we get to make a list"

Brad and Emmett roll there eyes "Yes Nelson it does"

"Sweetness!" Nelson cheered grabbing his notebook from his back pocket.

"Okay Brad do we have movies?" Nelson asks.

"Check"

"Food?"

"Check"

"Did you grab Elliot's pyjamas?"

"Yeah, I just said that we're doing pyjama training to her mum, so check"

"Flash-lights?"

"Check"

"Rudy's permission?"

"Puh-Lease he's joining us"

"I'm here to decorate" Emmett said smiling,.

The boy's turned around and closed there eyes, as Emmett grabbed all the things Brad bought.

* * *

"Woah!" Nelson and Brad exclaimed once they opened there eyes.

There sleeping bags were only the floor it went so that, Elliot was first, then Brad, then Nelson, then Emmett then Rudy.

There was a gigantic table full of snacks include Chips, lollipops, cola bottles, lemonade, chocolate, bonbons ect.

A projector screen which was currently playing the woman in black.

"I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR 4 HOURS!" Elliot cried once she heard voices again.

Emmett rushed over and unlocked the door.

Elliot frowned but gave the boy's a half smile when she saw them in there Pyjamas and sleeping bags on the floor.

"SUPRISE!" Nelson cheered.

"Wow! Thanks" Elliot grinned.

"Actually you should be thanking Brad he did this" Emmett added.

Elliot grinned and walked towards Brad "Why did you do this?"

"Because Ellie, you were mad because you didn't get invited and it was my fault so I decided to cheer you up and invite you to our sleepover"

Elliot grinned "I would love to come to your sleepover"

Rudy came waltzing in "SLEEPOVER!" Emmett grinned "I bought Horror Dojo 3 because it's actually a real story!"

* * *

"AHH!" Elliot shrieked grabbing Brad's shoulder, the gang was currently watching 'Horror Dojo 3'.

The lights and electric went out.

"Oh no were going to die!" Rudy screamed putting his blanket over his head.

"We're not going to die the power just went out" Brad said taking the blanket of Rudy's head.

"I may or may not have pooed my pants" Emmett announces rushing to the bathroom.

"Oh NO MEE TO!" Nelson screeches following Emmett.

"And then they were three" Elliot mutters.

"Oh now this is like Horror Dojo 3!" Rudy exclaims standing up.

"Rudy I highly doubt that some freaky ex-Karate students are going to take over our body's" Brad said putting a hand on Rudy's shoulder.

Emmett runs in colliding with Elliot, knocking her on the floor.

"AH! NELSONS GONE!" Emmett screamed.

Brad went over and helped up Elliot "What do you mean?"

"Well one minuet he was there the next we was gone" Emmett explained breathing heavily.

"HE GOT TOOK BY CREEPY GHOST STUDENTS!" Rudy yelled jumping into Emmett's arm.

"AHH!" Emmett screamed.

"Guy's! He probably just went outside to get fresh air!" Brad explained walking towards the door attempting to open it but it was lock. "Who locked the door?"

Elliot frowned "Not me!"

"Me either"

Brad turned to Rudy "Rudy?"

"Not me Joan has my keys"

"Maybe it was a ghost" Elliot mumbled, gripping Brads' arm.

"Elliot it's a story" Brad explained "It's not real"

"IT'S BASED ON A TRUE STORY BRAD!" Rudy snapped.

"And? They say that to scare people" Brad muttered.

"Or to warn people!" Emmett snaps.

"Guys! Your being stupid!" Brad snaps.

They all here thunder from outside "AHH!" Elliot shrieks jumping into Brad's arms.

"Okay that's a little creepy" Brad admits, cradling Elliot closer to him.

Elliot sighs "Brad move over so I get my drink!"

Brad nods and take him and Elliot to get her drink "That's weird it was here a 5 minuets ago"

"Maybe one of the ghost's moved it!" Rudy suggested

"Or I did" Emmett admitted.

"See no GHOSTS!" Brad exclaims.

Emmett jumps up smiling "OMG! I HAVE A GHOST TRACKING KIT!" He exclaims grabbing his back taking out a book, a camera and night vision goggles and 5 flash-lights"

They each grabbed a flash-light, Elliot took the book, Rudy took the night vision goggles and Emmett took the camera and pointed it towards the gang.

"Why do you have a ghost tracking kit?" Brad asks amused.

"You never know" Emmett sings.

Rudy paced up and down "Okay kids, there's a story I didn't tell you, when Bobby Wasabi purchased the Dojo he told me that there's some legend that some ghost haunted the place.."

Emmett turns the camera towards him "I KNEW IT!"

Rudy sighed "Well there's no such things as ghosts but I'm afraid he'll consume my soul for all eternity!"

"Well Rudy it's okay to be scared" Elliot says putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Or is it?" Emmett says evilly laughing into the camera.

Creepy music goes off.

Brad quickly looks behind him "Where did that come from?"

Emmett smirks "The magic of television"

They all stare at him weirdly.

* * *

Emmett turns the camera to his face "Okay Ghost tracker Emmett here, reporting live from the dead so far all we know is that Nelson is missing! And this place may or may not be haunted"

"NOT!" Brad calls from behind him.

Elliot frowns as she reads the book in her hands "Guy's in this book Ghouls, Ghosts and cleanest Falafel in seaford it says that Ex black-belt student Chad Carmichael will return on the 50th anniversary of his death he will come back from the dead and it's tonight..."

Brad frowned "I guess it told you a time?"

Elliot nods "9:15ish"

Rudy checked his watch "It's 9:10ish"

Creepy music goes off.

"Seriously who's doing that!?" Brad exclaims.

A rocking chair swings back and forth.

Emmett screams.

"Maybe it's rocking the baby ghost to sleep" Elliot offered.

Emmett nearly screams again but Rudy puts a hand over his mouth

"DON'T SCREAM YOU'LL WAKE BABY GHOST!" Rudy exclaimed.

The wall's flickered green goo.

"Okay scream now!" Brad says.

Emmett screams, then grabs his bag and takes out a GPS and hands it Elliot "Especially designed for Ghosts" He says with a proud smile.

The Ghost GPS starts beeping, "Please turn in 8 feet east"

They all turn east expect from Rudy.

"Rudy it wants us to go East" Brad complains.

"I think it's this way" Rudy says pointing left.

The Ghost GPS goes off "Do you want to find your ghost our not?"

Elliot passes Brad the book "Brad any-more information?"

"It says he likes soup and plaid pants and he had a dog named plaidpants"

"Elliot take the camera!" Emmett snaps passing Elliot the camera.

"Oh and will take over someone's body at midnight" Brad adds.

"Dummy what do you mean?!" Elliot snaps.

"It's be offened in the morning but it says she will lock someone in the basement and take over someone's body so he can perform Karate once again...Oh and he wears Karate belts in on his head and a multi-coloured Gi.

Elliot turned to she was in the camera "Phew! We have no basement! Were safe! Now Emmett take back the camera!" she snaps passing Emmett the camera.

"Well if you see a ghost wearing Karate belts and a multi-coloured Gi run!" Rudy pipes in.

The Ghost GPS went of "Proceed 5ft Ahead"

"That's the girls changing rooms!" Elliot says.

They here a dog bark.

"I didn't know we had a dog..." Emmett comments.

Brad gulps "We don't"

"Guy's it's plaidpants!" Elliot screeches.

"Run!" Brad yells, they all run into the girls changing rooms.

Elliot shivers, the same as Rudy, Emmett and Brad.

"Is it more or is it really cold in here?" Elliot asks rubbing her arms up and down.

Brad gets out his phone "Guy's the temperature just dropped 40 degrees!"

Emmett turned the camera round so it was facing him "The temperature just went from kind of normal to PARANORMAL!"

Rudy frowns "Oh no this use to be the basement!"

"WHAT?" Emmett screams.

"Back when I got the dojo remodelled we had too floors and this was the basement!"

Ghost GPS goes off "You have reached your Ghostanation"

"Oh I just realized Chad Carmichael is going to take over Nelsons body!" Elliot exclaimed.

Brad frowns "Shoot what time is it?"

Rudy checks his watch "2 minuets past 12.."

"NELSON!" Brad, Elliot and Emmett scream.

"Wait sorry I keep my watch 11 minuets fast, we have time!" Rudy said putting on a smile.

"How do we lour the ghost?" Emmett asks stroking his chin.

Brad smiled and clicked his fingers "Breadcrumbs"

Emmett frowns "Them are for pigeons!"

Elliot jumps up smiling "Milk and Cookies!"

Emmett rolls his eyes "That's for Santa!"

Creepy music goes off.

"Seriously who is that?" Brad yells.

"Wait in the book he said that he enjoyed soup and plaid pants!" Elliot smiled proudly as she said that.

Rudy jumped up "Where is the soup?"

The Ghost GPS went off again "Underneath in the locker you eat It when Joan sends you to bed without super"

Rudy flushed bright red "It's lying!"

Ghost GPS goes off once more "Moron.."

Rudy still bright red, goes towards the lockers, and opens it, a skeleton wearing a multi-coloured Gi and different Karate belts pops out holding a can of soup. "Thank you" closes the lockers, stares at the closed door and begins hyperventilating.

Elliot walks over concerned "What is it?" she opens the locker door "AHH!"

Rudy controlled his breathing slightly better "That's why I was trying to say"

Brad walks over "What is it?"

Elliot bits her lip "There's a skeleton in the locker"

Brad puts a hand on her shoulder "We all have secrets Elliot, plus the saying is closet not locker"

"NO! REALLY!" Elliot snaps opening the locker door.

Emmett jumps up "It's the skeleton of Chad Carmichael!"

Everyone screams loudly as they run outside.

They hear a evil sinister laugh, causing them to run back inside.

"Wait why did we run back in?" Emmett exclaims.

Brad puts a hand on his heart "Phew! We're safe!"

They all here the door lock.

"Not again!" Elliot complains frowning.

"We're going to die!" Rudy cries.

"No we're not were getting out of here...because Brad is starting to smell" Elliot says as calmly as she can.

"Hey! I suppose to smell like a rainforest getting chased by girls not ghosts!" Brad said defensively.

Emmett looked up "Hey one of us go into the dojo to see if it's clear...Not it!"

Rudy, and Brads head snap up "Not it!"

Elliot frowns "Great I guess it's me then"

Brad smirks and wraps a arm around her "It'll be fine"

"Your not the one about to get killed by a ghost!" she snaps crossing her arms

Rudy grabbed the Karate belts on top of the lockers "Okay to make sure you don't get possessed so we'll ty these belts around you so tug on it when you want reeling in"

Elliot put a hand on her hip, as Brad wrapped the belts around her waist "Reeling in? What am I a fish?"

Rudy smiled sadly "This is it"

"Who wants to play another game of not it?" Elliot suggest raising her hand "I do!"

Emmett, Rudy and Brad shared a look "NOT IT!"

"There has to be a trick to this game" She mutters double noting the belts attached to her waist.

Emmett pushed her into the dojo "Goodbye..."

Elliot creeps in to the darkness till you can't see her. "Everything seems to be fine- AHH!" a loud growl goes off.

"PULL ME IN! REEL ME IN!" Elliot screams.

"We didn't agree on that signal!" Rudy complains.

"Rudy REEL ME IN!" She screeches.

* * *

Emmett smirks as he looks up from the book "What are you looking at me for?...Hmm! There's scary stuff over there!"

* * *

Elliot falls into Brads chest as she's reeled back in "That was so scary! AHHH!- Oh sorry I was just reliving it!"

Creepy music goes off.

Elliot, Brad, Rudy and Emmett all grab a flash-light., and shine it at Emmett camera.

They all run into the dojo, there flash-lights run out, Emmett quickly passes Brad the camera. They find a light it's a green one wearing Brad's clothes.

They all let out a scream

Brad winks at the skeleton "Hey good looking!"

Elliot rolls her eyes and grabs Brad's ear dragging him into the boy's changing room.

They see a blue light and a skeleton wearing Nelsons clothes.

They all scream.

"That must be the most fast moving skeleton I've ever seen!" Brad yells putting a hand to his chest.

"TO MY OFFICE!" Rudy yells the gang following him.

* * *

Brad holds up the camera so it see's his face "Ghost Video log, fellow ghost tracker I made it! It seems like the others haven't made it!..out of respect I won't sell Emmett's stuff to the morning!"

"Hey!" Emmett says from under the desk.

"Oh...Kay out of respect for Elliot I won't start selling her stuff till the morning"

Elliot and Rudy run in.

Brad looks up at the camera and mumbles "Never mind"

Emmett looks up "Did you bring the soup..?"

Elliot nods passing it him.

Rudy looks at his watch "WE'RE TOO LATE!"

"What time is it?" Brad asks sitting up.

"12:06 and my watch is 11 minuets to late!" Rudy screams gripping Brads shirt dramatically.

"Um..Rudy it's only 11:55" Elliot explains prying Rudy off Brad.

"So one of us has to lour the ghost with the soup" Emmett commented.

"NOT IT!" Rudy, Brad and Emmett shout in unison.

"Aw, Man I'm it" Elliot mutters, and takes the can.

Creepy music goes off.

"Seriously?!" Brad yells looking up.

Elliot rolls the can of soup into the dojo "Karate dude! Chad Carmichael if you here give you a sign.."

They here a bottle being shaken up and down.

"She's making drinks!" Rudy screamed.

"It's 2 minuets till midnight someone ask where Nelson is!" Emmett exclaimed.

A deep male voice shouts "STOP!"

Brad grabs a pair on numchucks lying on the floor.

Emmett screams

The voice shouts again "STOP SCREAMING!"

Emmett goes red "Oh sorry"

"Put down the numchucks!" the voice demands.

"I don't have a spoon" Emmett whispers scared.

"Ugh! Brad put down the numchucks!" the voice demanded again.

Brad quickly drops them, and runs behind Elliot.

"What do you want?" The voice asks.

Brad pushes Elliot forwards.

"W-we want a-re friend back" Elliot stutters, then walk back.

"Emmett come forward" The voice demands, Emmett walks forward shivering.

"To get you friend back do these instructions" The voice demands "Raise your right arm"

Emmett raises his right arms

"Lift your right foot behind you"

Emmett lifts his right foot and puts it behind him.

"Now this is the crucial part, spin your mortal body 7 times while hopping!"

Emmett begins spinning while hopping "This voice kind of sounds like Nelson.."

Nelson appears wearing a multi-coloured Gi, and different Karate belts. "There's no more Nelson just Chad Carmichael"

Elliot gasps "We're to late!"

"The ghost took over Nelsons body!" Brad exclaims.

Emmett is still spinning and hopping "And Nelson's gone forever.."

Deep voice "That' right-" the voice begins laughing.

Nelson turns off the flash-light and switches on the light walking towards them "I'm sorry but that was TOO FUNNY!"

Rudy puts down the camera.

Emmett still spinning "Nelson its you!...And can someone get me a bucket?"

Nelson laughs "Of course it's me! And will you stop that?£

Emmett stops, and holds him stomach moaning, then stumbles.

Nelson rolls his eyes "I'm over here"

"Oh" Emmett reply s still moaning.

"We got tired of you saying that Horror Dojo 3 is based on a real story so we decided to teach you a lesson" Elliot pipes in.

Emmett frowns "Aw! So there is no ghosts?"

Elliot and Nelson shake there heads.

Brad jumps up "HOW COULD YOU?"

Elliot laughs sarcastically "Brad was in on it too"

"We all were" Rudy adds.

Emmett smiles "Wow! You guy's must really care!" he pulls Rudy, Nelson Brad and Elliot into a hug.

**A:N Hey did you like it?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Favourite character?**

**Favourite Moment?**

**Least Favourite character?**

**Which Character do you think is which? E.g which is Kim, Which is Jack, who's Eddie? Who's Milton?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Any couples you want to happen?**


	5. Episode 5: Crazy 15 Minuet Sale

Elliot ran inside the dojo grinning happily "GUYS!"

Nelson and Brad looked up.

"Where's Emmett?" Elliot asked still grinning.

"He's looking after his grandma" Nelson explained.

"ANYWAY'S GUESS WHAT?!" Elliot squealed jumping up and down grabbing Brad's arm. "OH I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ANYWAY THE CRAZY 15 MINUET SALE!"

Nelson rubbed his ear "The what?"

"Crazy 15 minuet sale, every year this shop called 'Endless Love' have a massive sale and it only lasts for 15 minuets" Elliot explains.

"Have fun with that" Brad says sarcastically, walking away.

Elliot grabs Brad back "Oh no! Your coming with me and helping me!"

Nelson and Brad share a look before stating "NO, NO NO...No! Nada! Nope!"

* * *

"How did we get dragged into this?" Brad asked frowning looking over at Nelson who was currently playing 'Angry Monkeys' on his Iphone, They were currently sat outside of 'Endless Love' waiting for Elliot.

"Hey! Hey!" Elliot smiled walking over.

"Ellie!" Brad said smiling.

"Okay, We're looking for these items of clothing!" Elliot said passing Brad and Nelson pictures from out of a magazine.

"Yes Boss!" Nelson said saluting Elliot.

"Oh look who it is?" A snotty voice said behind Elliot, causing her to whip round.

"Stacey?" Elliot sneered.

"Oh look at you on your own, at least my boyfriend Zack is here" Stacey said snottily.

Brad stood up "Hi Stacey, I believe you have met my girlfriend Elliot" he lied smirking, placing a arm around Elliot's waist.

"Oh you dumped me for this!" Stacey shrieked.

Brad nodded.

"Sorry Stacey" Elliot smirked.

"Oh and man hands I'm getting that Army jacket, and that denim shirt!" Stacey sneered before walking back to her boyfriend.

Elliot turned around so her and Brad were inches away from each other "Uh...Um thanks B-Brad"

Brad smirked "My pleasure Ellie!"

Nelson jumped up "THE DOORS ARE OPENING!"

Elliot frowned as Brad let go of her waist. "Okay! Boys use your charm and if you see anything on them pictures and a girl is holding them flirt your way out of it!" she said while putting her hand in the middle, Nelson followed then Brad.

"BREAK!" They all said before lifting there hands in the air.

The doors opened, Elliot quickly charged in.

Brad and Nelson attempted to but ended up colliding with the floor, Brad quickly got up but Nelson stayed there.

Brad blew the whistle Elliot assigned them to use "COME ON UP! UP!" He shouted.

Nelson quickly scrambled up, following Brad inside the store.

* * *

Elliot grinned manically when she the Army jacket she wanted. She quickly jumped over an old woman who was currently on the floor and budged past 5 girls her age, and grabbed the Jacket, until another hand grabbed hard pulling Elliot through the clothing rack.

"Hey it's mine!" Elliot snapped, looking up it was Stacey!

"BACK OFF MAN HANDS!" Stacey yelled, yanking the jacket.

Elliot yanked it harder "MINE!" she yanked it one more time really hard but it ended up with Stacey smashing into Elliot's small frame, knocking them both over into a pile of clothes.

"OW!" Elliot screamed, quickly looking through the pile of clothes.

"Ugh! I can't find it!" Stacey complained.

Elliot frowned, she couldn't find it either.

Stacey stood up and dusted her hot pink mini dress "Whatever loser! It wasn't even pink!" she said storming off.

Elliot grinned as she saw a military pattern, she quickly scrambled up and grabbed the jacket IT WAS IT!.

She was about to stand up when a body collided with her knocking her back over.

"OW!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Sorry Ellie!" the voice apologized.

"Ugh! Brad!" she complained, hitting Brad on the side of the head.

"These women are CRAZY!" Brad yelled, bringing his knees to his chest "I thought I was going to die! This woman thought I was on SALE! So you tried to buy me for her daughter!"

Elliot laughed "Why would she do that to her daughter?"

"I don't know but I'm hiding from her" Brad muttered, he froze slightly when he saw a tall ginger woman come towards them.

"It's here!" He shrieked, he quickly grabbed Elliot's face.

"What are you doing?" Elliot screeched, trying to pry Brad's hand off her face.

"Hiding my face so she doesn't recognise me!" Brad explained, then let go of Elliot's face.

"I still need my DEMIN SHIRT!" Elliot screamed blowing her whistle dragging Brad up.

* * *

Nelson quickly grabbed the pair of bright green jeans Elliot wanted, until a pretty blonde haired girl grabbed them.

"These are mine!" The girl threatened

"I don't think so sister!" Nelson snapped, snatching them back

"Oh I do!" The girl said stepping on Nelson's toes , causing him to let go and cradle his foot.

"Ow! That's it!" Nelson warned chasing after the girl causing her and him to collide on the floor with him on top of her.

"Wow! Your hot" The girl muttered closing the space between her and Nelson.

"Nelson" He muttered.

"Holland" The girl breathed smiling.

"Nice to meet you, but I need those pan-" Holland cut him of my kissing him again.

"There mine!" Holland snapped.

Nelson smirked grabbing her by the waist kissing her hardly causing her to chuck the pants behind her and wrap her arms around his neck.

Brad sneakily picked them up as they kissed, and nodded as Nelson gave him a thumbs up behind Holland's back.

Holland and Nelson pulled away.

"Nelson where are the pant'" Nelson cut her of by kissing her again.

* * *

Brad quickly piled the jeans on top of Elliot before running back to get more clothes.

"BRAD!" Elliot shouted, causing him to turn around and jog back to her.

"Yes?"

"We've done!" Elliot cheered, stumbling over to the cash register, paying for the 60 garments of clothes she bought.

"Nelson was kissing someone!" Brad exclaimed lifting the bags on the counter holding them for Elliot.

"Great he's had his first kiss" Elliot muttered.

"What was that?" Brad smirked evilly.

Elliot flushed red "..N-Nothing"

"Sure it was"

"Let's just grab Nelson and get out of here! These crazy women are giving me a headache" Elliot complained dragging Brad by the ear.

As they passed Nelson and Holland, she quickly grabbed Nelson by the ear as well dragging them out of 'Endless Love'.

"That was horrible!" Brad complained

Nelson grinned "I liked it!"

"Course you did! You were playing kissy face with Blondie!" Elliot snapped.

"Your only saying that because you haven't had your first kiss!" Brad smirked.

Nelson burst out laughing "Wow! Elliot I thought I was sad!" he said walking away still bursting into a fit of giggles.

Elliot crossed her arms "Wow! Thanks Brad for-" Brad cut her off by kissing her.

"There you go!" Brad said storming off.

Elliot watched carefully til she couldn't see him then began happy dancing.

"Oh GOD I FANCY BRAD WOLF!"Elliot exclaimed running away.

* * *

**A:N Hey did you like it?**

**PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Favourite character?**

**Favourite Moment?**

**Least Favourite character?**

**Which Character do you think is which? E.g which is Kim, Which is Jack, who's Eddie? Who's Milton?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**Any couples you want to happen?**


	6. Episode 6: The Winter Ball

Elliot frowned as Brad avoided her for the third time this week! He's been avoiding her since they kissed.

"It's the winter dance!" Nelson cheered.

"Who are you taking?" Emmett asked a over happily Nelson.

"Holland, that girl from 'Endless Love'" Nelson blushed.

Emmett smirked "I'm taking...Actually I don't know who I'm taking"

Brad walked over to them "Hey Guy's!...Oh Hi Elliot"

Elliot smiled HE TALKED TO HER! "Wanna go to the dance with me?" she blurted out, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Awkward" Nelson coughed looking at the floor, once Brad didn't reply.

"It doesn't matter" Elliot lied, walking away.

Emmett smirked "I think she likes you!"

"You think?" Nelson asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes I do! Nelson wasn't you listening!" Emmett complained

Elliot frowned resting her chin on her hand, she was the only one in the dojo she was 30 minuets early.

Brad walked in with his skateboard in hand, he sighed once he saw Elliot, he felt bad she looked really depressed, plus she was one of his best friends it's just he didn't like her that way.

"Yes" Brad muttered going towards the training dummies.

"Yes?" Elliot asked confused standing up.

"Yes I will go to the dance with you" Brad explained.

"Oh good!" Elliot smirked walking into the changing rooms.

Nelson and Emmett walk in.

"Guy's guess what?!" Brad exclaims.

Elliot begins coming out but hears her name so hides behind the door.

"So why did you yes if you don't like her?" Nelson asked confused. Elliot freezes feeling heartbroken and runs into the girls changing room.

"Because she's one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt her" Brad explains. "Don't say anything"

"Scouts honour!" Emmett snapped.

Elliot comes back in wiping her cheeks rapidly.

Brad walks over to her concerned "Are you okay El?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! YOU BROKE THE WASABI CODE!" Elliot shouts storming out of the dojo.

Emmett frowns "I think she overheard us"

"Yeah but no the whole story" Brad frowns walking out of the dojo.

Brad quickly grabbed Elliot's arm.

"Let go off me!" Elliot snapped.

Brad tightened his grip "NO! Now what did I do?"

"Ow! Your hurting me!" Elliot exclaimed, immediately Brad loosens his grip.

"Just tell me!" Brad snapped getting annoyed.

"You lied! You didn't have to yes because you felt sorry for me! Elliot Cooke is no one's pity case!"

"What are you on about?"

"I over heard you telling the Emmett and Nelson"

Brad sighs "You didn't hear the full story"

"Oh please enlighten me, because I thought we were best friends but you just feel sorry for me!" Elliot yelled walking away, Leaving Brad standing there confused.

Brad frowned as he did his black bow on his black Tux it's been 2 weeks since him or any off the other guy's last talked to Elliot, he admits he was wrong for saying yes for the sake of it! But she is taking it to the extreme but hey! Girls are girls! He text her saying if there still best friends for her to come to the dojo at 7:30 when they were all meeting up, Him, Emmett, Holland and Nelson.

Emmett came into the dojo, wearing a blue Tux, with a white frilly shirt and a blue dickey bow tie.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Brad asking laughing at his friends Tux.

Emmett frowned crossing his arms "My mum made me wear it!"

Brad cocked an eyebrow "Sure she did"

Nelson walked in with Holland on his arm, Nelson was wearing a classic Tux but it was sliver instead of black, and Holland was wearing a puffy dress, with a sliver top and then goes more grey towards the bottom, she had her bleach blonde hair down and curly.

"I guess she didn't turn up" Brad frowned looking at his watch.

"Who didn't?" A voice said behind him, he turned around still frowning to see...Rudy.

"Elliot" He mumbled.

"Come on guy's pictures!" Rudy said, getting out his camera, taking pictures.

"Let's go!" Holland cheered smiling, they all nodded and went out of the dojo, walking to prom.

Elliot came running wearing sweat pants and a bobby wassbi t-shirt ,into the dojo. "Where's the guy's?"

Rudy frowned "They just left"

"Oh" Elliot muttered sitting down, Holland came running back in.

"I forgot my...Elliot!" She said smiling, grabbing her sliver purse.

"You look great!" Elliot commented standing back up.

"And you better not be wearing that!"

"I'm not going"

Holland crossed her arms "Elliot Cooke! Why aren't you going?" She ask her Tennessee accent coming out.

"Because I don't have a date!"

Holland smirked "Well honey, when I'm finished with you boys will be queuing here there and every where"

Holland smiled as she did the last touch of Elliot's bronzer. "All done!"

Elliot stood up and looked in the mirror "Wow! I look nice!" She had her bright red hair curled falling on her shoulders, she had foundation, liquid eye-liner, light pink lipstick, glittery light pink eye-shadow.

"I don't have a dress" Elliot frowned.

Holland jumped up smiling "I have just the thing, I ordered this dress but it was too short on me, but your tiny! So it'll fit!"

Elliot smiled as she walked into the girls changing room were Holland''s dress was hanging. She quickly slipped it on.

It had a boob tube top, then a slightly puffy end, it was still quite short on her just above her knee's the dress was a light pink.

"Lets go!" Holland exclaimed linking arms with Elliot.

"Hey baby where...ELLIOT?!" Nelson exclaimed.

Holland giggled and kissed Nelson's cheek "Doesn't she look totally amazing?"

Emmett and Nelson nodded speechless as they saw there small bright red headed friend.

"Where's Brad?" Elliot asked worried that she might have messed things up with her 'Good Looking' best friend.

"He's dancing with Stacey" Emmett mutters.

Elliot's face fell "Oh"

"He thought you hated him" Nelson added, Emmett nods in agreement.

"God your 10 minuets late and suddenly you hate someone" Elliot mumbles.

"You came?" Emmett asks.

Elliot nods "Of course I did!"

Holland looks awkwardly at the group as silence consumes them "Nelly let's dance"

"Kay!" Nelson says taking his girlfriends hand.

Elliot smiled as Bridgit Mendler's song 'Ready or Not' came on.

Brad walks up them not noticing Elliot "I can't believe she didn't show up!"

Elliot crossed her arms "SHE! Has a name?!"

Brad looked up happily "ELLIOT!" He walked over to her and was about to give her a hug but stopped.

'Red' by Taylor Swift came on.

"Wanna dance?" Brad asks.

Elliot nods blushing.

They both walk out on to the dance floor Brad wraps his arms around her waist and Elliot wraps her around Brad's neck.

"Sorry" Elliot mumbles.

Brad chuckles "It's fine"

"I just couldn't control my feelings" The red head admitted.

"Feelings? You have actual feelings it's not just a silly crush" Brad states worried for his and Elliot's friendship.

"Maybe, I don't know I'm so confused! Plus you SHOULDN'T of kissed me!" Elliot tries to defend herself.

Brad smirked "So how long have you had feelings for me?"

"Since remember when Kasey came to the Dojo, yeah since then"

Brad looked at her wide eyed "ELLIOT THAT'S LIKE NEARLY 3 MONTHS AGO!"

"I know I should of told you sooner"

"I can't do this" Brad sighs.

Elliot's eyes well up with tears.

"I can't pretend I don't have feelings for because I do, it's just that our friendship is too valuable"

Elliot nods "Your right"

"Friends?"

"Friends" The small red head confirms.


	7. Episode 7: Cowboys and Cowgirls

Emmett rushed into the dojo wearing a cowboy outfit including a chequered brown shirt, a brown waistcoat with fabric dangling down, brown chino's, a brown belt with a gold belt buckle, brown cow boy boots with a brown cowboy hat and a gold sheriff badge.

Elliot looked up at him with a strange look and looked at Brad who had a similar expression.

Nelson finally spoke up "What are you wearing?"

"Oh It's a cowboy competition in town you have teams with fake pistols and who ever wins gets 400 dollars"

"I'm in for it" Brad says smirking "Maybe they'll be cute cow girls"

Elliot glared at Brad for a spilt second "I'm in for it! Money and cute country outfits!"

Nelson shrugged "Oh Christmas nuts! I'm in"

Nelson appeared in the dojo wearing a yellow chequered shirt, light brown jeans, a light brown cowboy hat, light brown cowboy boots a light brown belt with a bronze belt buckle and a brown stringy waist coat.

Brad appeared from behind him wearing a dark blue shirt with a black waistcoat, black jeans, black cowboy boots, a black belt with a sliver big belt buckle and a black cow boy hat.

Emmett groaned "How am I going to hit on girls when Brad looks good as a cowboy?"

The taller brunette boy smirked "Thanks, I try"

"Where's Elliot?" Nelson asked checking his watch.

Elliot skipped in her bright red hair in two long ponytails on top of her head a pink cowgirl hat, a sleeveless shirt with a black and pink cow pattern, a pink puffy skirt with a brown belt with a sliver belt buckle and pink cowgirl boots.

"Wow" Brad mutters, Elliot bites her lip grinning.

Emmett ignores his friends sad attempt of flirting and passes them each a sliver plastic gun.

"How does this work?" Nelson asks pretending to shoot Brad.

"This is practise we get paint-ball guns"

"WHAT? You didn't tell us this before! It took me three hours to assemble this outfit" Elliot pouts.

"Sorry I didn't the instructions properly" Emmett explains

Elliot frowns as she puts her goggles on "This won't hurt right?"

"No there different from normal paint-ball balls these are basically softballs with paint on" Brad explains, The small redhead nods.

"Okay Spilt up! Emmett will go with me and The old married couple will go together" Nelson explain passing them each a paint-ball guns.

Elliot rolls her eyes "When do we start?"

"As soon as we hear country music "

Elliot and Brad go over to the other side of the fake western scene as Emmett and Nelson go the opposite way.

They suddenly hear country type music go off and start running.

Elliot feels a hand tap her shoulder she turns around and sees a good looking Blonde guy wearing a similar outfit to Brad except his boots, pants and cow boy hat were white.

"Hey Good looking!" He says smirking.

Elliot giggles twirling her left bright red ponytail "Hey"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Elliot purses her lips in deep thought "Sure why not?"

"I mean were both good looking"

The small red head laughs and whacks his shoulder "You mean I'm good looking" she teases, Elliot quickly glances over at Brad who's still oblivious to the face that she's gone.

"Elliot?" Brad asks, he turns around and sees in the distance his petite red headed best friend talking to a blonde guy, he glares at them and gets out his gun aiming at the guy Elliot's currently flirting with and shoots, he hears a high pitch squeak and looks back at them and sees the blonde guy with brown paint on his blue shirt, he quickly walks away as Elliot marches over to Brad.

"BRAD!" She wines.

"ELLIOT!" He mocks.

"He asked me out! And you've just blown it!"

"Like you've never blown it for me when I like a girl!"

"Hey! I don't know how Kelsey Winkhouse got that poison Ivy on the night of your date!"

"Hmm...It's weird that you had it on your hands as well though"

"I know right! I mean what are the chances?!"

Emmett and Nelson quickly glance out of the bush they were currently hiding in, when they hear a soft voice speak up.

"Hey Cuties!"

"It's a trap!" Nelson snaps.

"What? No I just saw too looking guys and I've just been dumped so I'm looking for some fun"

The golden floppy haired boy laughs "Puh-Lease! We're not good looking!"

"Nelson! Shut it your ruining this for me!" Emmett hisses.

The girl who has long auburn hair laughs "Good looking and funny..Wow I'm so lucky"

Nelson blushes slightly "Well I mean we are funny"

"Such a charmer! I'm Audrey"

"Nelson"

"Such a sexy name for such a sexy boy"

Nelson laughs "Thanks?"

Emmett looks between Audrey and Nelson in disgust and begins walking away and bangs into a small figure he looks down slightly and sees Holland, Nelson's girlfriend she had her bleach blonde hair straight she was wearing a light brown cowgirl hat, a red,white and blue chequered top, a blue denim skirt, dark brown cowgirl boots with a dark brown belt with a bronze belt buckle.

"Holland? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Nelly told me what were happening so I thought you might need reinforcements"

"Thanks" Emmett mutters.

The blonde stairs at him strangely "Any ways, were is my Nelly?"

Emmett points in a direction, Holland's follows his finger and sees A girl with Auburn hair touching her boyfriend's arm, her usual happy face turned into a dark angry face.

A guy with black hair aimed his gun at Holland, who grabbed his gun rested it on her knee and smacked it in half.

The guy attempted to grab his broken gun, only to have Holland glare at him.

"Dear god man don't anger it!" Emmett snaps referring to The blonde girl next to him, who currently stormed up to Nelson and Audrey.

"Oh Nelly!" The auburn haired girl said to Nelson, Holland scrunched up her face into anger.

"Hey Nelly!" Holland hissed, Nelson turned to the side.

"Hey Babe!" He greeted smiling kissing his girlfriend's cheek, making Holland smile smugly at Audrey.

Elliot froze slightly as she saw a guy with strawberry blonde hair point his gun.

"ELLIOT!" Brad shouts as her hears the gun goes off, he quickly tackles her to the ground

"You saved me" Elliot breathes as looks up at Brad how's hovering over her resting on his elbows.

"Well I can't let a pretty cowgirl like you be out of the game"

Elliot blushes "Were you jealous about that guy?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Don't lie to me Brad Wolf!" Elliot snaps.

Brad grumbles "Fine! I was a little"

"Well you were the one who said lets just be friends!"

"You agreed!" The brunette boy argued.

"It was the right thing to do right?"

"I honestly have no idea, probably"

Elliot nods as Brad stands up and offers a hand to her she gladly takes it and he pulls her up.

Holland grumbles crossing her arms as she sees Nelson and Audrey a couple of steps a head of her laughing and giggling.

"I can't believe your dating that!" She hears the Auburn haired girl sneer.

"THAT'S IT!" Holland screams tackling Audrey to the ground shooting her with her paint-ball gun.

"BACK OFF!" Audrey shouts pushing Holland off her, Brad runs over from literally no where to the two girls.

"CHICK FIGHT!" He shouts going over to stand near Emmett, Elliot appears next to him.

Audrey aims at Holland's chest but misses green paint hitting Holland's blonde hair.

"Not the hair!" The blonde whines shooting the other girl again.

"I don't know what he sees in you, your obviously a crazy freak with anger problems"

Everyone stares at Holland as she gets a strange look in her eye as both her and Audrey stand up, she charges towards the Auburn haired girl knocking them both flying down a slight hill, both of them still trying to hit each other as they roll down the hill.

"HOLLAND!" Nelson shouts running down the hill along with Emmett, Elliot and Brad.

Nelson quickly pulls Holland off Audrey, Emmett grabs Audrey and takes her away.

Elliot and Brad exchange looks before both walking away in the same direction.

"Babe? What as that about?"

Holland sighs picking a couple of leaves out of her hair "She was full on flirting with you"

Nelson blinks "She was?"

"How did you not know that?"

"Because Holland Stewart, your the only girl I notice" Nelson says grabbing his girlfriends hands.

"Really?"

The boy with floppy golden hair nods taking a couple of leaves out of Holland's blonde hair "Why would I want her? When I've got my beautiful girlfriend right here"

"Beautiful?"

"Obviously your beautiful! Have you never looked in a mirror?"

Holland smiles tears welling up in her massive sparkling blue eyes, Nelson grins grabbing her into a tight hug.

**A:N AWWWW! HELSON! I wanted to give Holland and Nelson a cute plot, plus Brad admits he's jealous! **

**Poor Emmett, maybe he's already met his future girlfriend.**

**ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS PLEASE..**

**Favourite couple? Brelliot/Bralliot (Brad and Elliot) or Helson.(Holland and Nelson)**

**Fave moment?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Favourite character? Elliot? Nelson? Brad? Holland? Emmett**

**Who do you think Emmett will end up with?**


End file.
